marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Herman (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Glob Herman | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , Jean Grey School student body, , Xavier Institute student body | Alignment = Neutral | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 5" | Weight = 216 lbs. | Eyes = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Body made of transparent pink bio-parrafin, leaving his skeleton and internal organs exposed. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High School student | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Ethan van Sciver | First = New X-Men #117 | HistoryText = The young mutant called Glob Herman has skin that is completely transparent and made up of bio-paraffin, or "living wax" leaving his skeleton exposed. Though he lives among other mutants, Glob Herman easily stands out. Herman is known to be friends with Kid Omega, one of Professor X’s top students. Glob Herman enrolled into the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning after Professor X was publicly revealed to be a mutant. Now Glob Herman has joined the Omega Gang, led by Kid Omega, as they make their own stand for mutant rights. With the Omega Gang, Herman attacked the humans whom they thought had murdered Jumbo Carnation, and later participated in the slaughter of a group of U-Men. When the Omega Gang instigated a riot at the Xavier Institute, Herman had Redneck light him on fire as he ran after a bus, filled with human civilians. Herman's plan was put to a halt by Beast, Cyclops and Xorn, who covered him in cement to put out the flames. For his crimes, the X-Men sentenced him and the rest of the Omega team to fulfill various humanitarian works and aid those in need after serving a small sentence in human prisons. From M-Day to the Hellfire Academy After M-Day, Herman was the only one outside of Quire himself to not lose his X-gene, after finishing his humanitarian work, he returned to the X-mansion, now located in San Francisco and took part in the move to Utopia with the rest of the X-Men. Recently, however Glob moved to the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning after Cyclops and Wolverine's spilt, he has made friends with Hellion and more recently Shark-Girl. During a trip to the Savage Land, Wolverine told to Glob that he was expelled, and he had the time of the the exercise to prove himself worthy. Instead of it, Glob preferred join the Hellfire Academy in contacting Karl Lykos. He also tried to convince Quire, without succeeding. | Powers = Glob Herman's body is made up of a bio-parrafin (living wax). This wax is highly flammable, allowing him to light himself on fire. He can also fling bits of himself. His body also gives him superhuman strength, durability, and speed. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Gel Manifestation Category:Tattoos Category:Kick user Category:Utopians Category:Goo Body Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Jean Grey School student